


Merlin and Arthur finally getting that serotonin

by epic_sorcerer



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Drawing, Fan Art, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25038310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epic_sorcerer/pseuds/epic_sorcerer
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Merlin and Arthur finally getting that serotonin

https://epic-sorcerer.tumblr.com/post/620563105058029568/a-make-draiwnv


End file.
